Clannad: Ties of Friendship and New Beginnings
by ClubAmerica2511
Summary: *Spoiler alert* If you have not seen Clannad After Story or do not read the fanfiction. Tomoya Okazaki a graduate from Hikarizaka Pvt. High School meets many wonderful people, makes friends, reunites with friends, and lives a happy life. However due to Nagisa's illness many hardships await Tomoya. As a result he will need his friends support to help keep going in life.
1. Prologue: Past Memories

Chapter 1: The Past Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad

*Spoiler Alert* If you haven't seen Clannad After Story DO NOT read this fanfiction.

_Tomoya's P.O.V_

I hate this town, why is it so cruel to me. I remember waking up every day at my dad's house and just living the present. I did not expect anything spectacular in my life nor did I expect fun. I would always skip class and go do delinquent stuff with Sunohara. Of course I did enjoy those delinquent days in high school, but then I met a very beautiful person.

Her name was Nagisa Furakawa a second year senior at Hikarizaka Private High School. The first thing she said to me was "Anpan" a phrase that she used often whenever she felt nervous. I actually found it pretty cute, especially with those brown honey colored eyes, and her brown/red colored hair as well.

Being with Nagisa was the best thing that happened to me. I remember sitting in the courtyard and eating her mother's bread. Of course her bread wasn't the best, but being a good guy I forced myself to eat every piece.

In the end I met lots of wonderful people. Kotomi my childhood friend was the smartest girl in my school. The Fujibayashi sisters were also very wonderful seeing as how they helped with the drama club. Another wonderful person was Tomoyo Sakagami. Naturally people called her a bully, but to me she was a very interesting person to talk to. Sunohara was not the smart guy, but he did bring humor to every ones lives, and he also got beat up pretty often.

In the end all those fun times came to an end when my future wife Nagisa fell ill again. She was pregnant and the day she gave birth she died in front of me. Although she left me a wonderful baby called Ushio what good was it when I couldn't share the future memories with her.

In the end I abandoned Ushio and left her at the Furakawa's. I resulted to drinking and smoking hoping that this reality was only a dream.

However Sanea set up a reconciliation trip with me and Ushio and I was unaware that the trip with me and Sanae only was just a false idea. In the Ushio and I became a family, and it looked like things were getting better.

I was a fool to believe that because the same disease that struck Nagisa also struck Ushio. Before I knew it months passed, and she eventually died in my arms saying "Daddy I love you" as her last words. I fell to the ground and just soaked in my tears as the snow covered me up. First the beautiful wife I had was taken away and now Ushio. I hate this town it's full of memories I just want to forget. Why did I even bother talking to Nagisa.

She would have been better off with some other guy and none of this sadness would have fallen over me.

_2 weeks after Ushio's death_

Tomoya: I should probably go look for work seeing as how I'm running out of food and my savings for Ushio's college fund is low. He quickly puts on a jacket and heads out the door only to be stopped by the landlord.

Landlord: Hello good morning . I am the landlord owner of apartment complex. I came to inform you that due to you not paying rent you will have to pack your bags and move out. Sorry for telling you this, but you're an adult so you have to be responsible and make a decision.

Tomoya: I'm afraid I am low on cash so I will not be able to pay this month's rent. I was just about to go look for a job. How much time do I have until I have to pay up?

Landlord: the deadline for the payment was two days ago. I came to tell you that you have until this evening to pack your bags and leave the apartment. I wish you the best of luck, but remember you're an adult be responsible. Have a nice day, Mr. Okazaki, good bye.

Tomoya: The nerve of him telling me to act like an adult. I just lost my daughter and he expects me to be responsible, Idiot. Well I should better get going and find myself a job.

_3 hours later_

_Tomoya spends all day looking for a job with no success. He goes from district to district and no one was willing to hire him. He decides to take a break at a park, and he shocked to see a familiar face sitting a couple feet away eating Taiyaki._

** I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue chapter. I spent all day writing this, and also the ideas came to me the day before I wrote this chapter. I decided to write this Fanfiction since I had the ideas in my head last night. Well anyway I hope you all stick with me throughout this fanfiction because I plan on making this a good story. **


	2. Chapter 1: Distant Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad**

Tomoya finally exhausted after spending all morning looking for a job decides to take a break at a nearby park. Since he only has enough money for the bus that leads to his house he decides to ponder on how he will make money for even a meal. He knew he couldn't go back to the Furakawa's since he didn't want to be a burden on them, and the fact that Ushio is no longer with him. As he looks at the sky, Tomoya hears a familiar voice and looks around and sees a familiar face. For a moment Tomoya doubted who it really was, but knowing she always wore red spheres on her head he immediately knew it was his childhood fried Kotomi Ichinose.

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

Tomoya: I can't believe my childhood friend Kotomi Ichinose is back here in Japan. The last time I saw her was back when Nagisa was still pregnant, and Kotomi came wearing a kimono. That was 7 years ago now, and I'm 27 so she probably won't even remember me. I'll go sit next to her and see if she remembers me.

Tomoya: Hello wonderful day isn't it?

Kotomi: _Please Tomoya-Kun call me Kotomi-Chan or else I won't reply. I know it's you how I can I forget your wonderful bluish eyes and your dark blue colored hair._

Tomoya grabs Kotomi's hands and hugs her while he cries on her shoulder remembering those past memories that keep hurting him.

Kotomi: Tomoya-Kun please tell me why you are crying.

He wipes his eyes and face with a tissue that Kotomi gave him and grabs her hand.

Tomoya: What I am about to tell you is not easy for me to say. Six years ago after the short baby shower that was held at my apartment you left to America, and shortly after that Nagisa…Nagisa died after giving birth to Ushio.

Kotomi: That can't be true she looked healthy when I last saw her. Tomoya-kun where's Ushio?

Tomoya: I'm sorry but two weeks ago I was taking Ushio on trip to the field of flowers that my dad took me to when I was young, but she died in my arms because she had a high fever. I didn't want to take her on a trip, but she kept insisting on going. I'm all alone now, the two most beautiful women in my life are now gone, and my friends have abandoned me without even calling for a simple hello.

Kotomi: I know how you must be feeling Tomoya. Remember I lost my parents when I was young so I grew up alone with no one to talk to until I met you again. There were times when I wanted to forget everything and be with them, but I knew that my parents loved me so very much. Even so don't forget you're special to me Tomoya, I would never abandon you.

Tomoya: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER CALL ME THROUGHOUT THESE SEVEN YEARS, KOTOMI! I needed someone to talk to; I've been holding back these tears all this time because I felt alone. The Fujibayashi sisters stopped visiting me on holidays after Nagisa's death, Sunohara stopped calling me shortly after the baby shower, Tomoyo went to America and we lost contact with each other, and you Kotomi never called me after the baby shower for a simple hello.

Kotomi: Please Tomoya-Kun don't yell at me you're being a bully. I know you must be so very sad, but due to my research I completely forgot about the outside world. I focused too much of my time on my research, but now I came back to Japan to stay for good.

Tomoya pushes Kotomi to the ground and leaves with a sad face. He does not turn around and he immediately returns to his job hunting.

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun please come back!

_Kotomi sad returns to her house and find that it has been kept very nice, flowers planted, and grass mowed. Tomoya on the other hand tired from spending all day job hunting decides to spend the night on the side of a river that was by the park earlier that day._

Tomoya: So this is how my life ends being a homeless person and possibly dying at night due to cold temperatures. Well if that's the case then I'll accept my fate and reunite with Nagisa and Ushio. I am nothing more than a homeless delinquent who is living his last hours in this cruel town.

_Later that night Kotomi goes to Tomoya's apartment to check on him. The Landlord tells her that due to Tomoya not having a job he failed to pay the current month's rent, and as a result he had to leave the apartment. Kotomi decides to go look for him since temperatures are expected to go below freezing. She looks all around town, near their past high school, but she was unable to find him. Then she remembered he used to go reflect at a river near the park where they met earlier that day. Kotomi hoping for a miracle finds Tomoya covered with his light jacket and shivering while hugging Nagisa's photo._

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun I know how you feel right now. There's no need to be sleeping here. You brought me out of depression and renovated my garden, and now it's my turn to do the same. You are my childhood friend I cherish you a lot. Come on Tomoya-kun lets go home.

_After talking to Tomoya while he was sleeping she put his arm over her and brought him to her house. Kotomi then sets Tomoya on her bed and tucks him in. Since she was too tired to set up her futon she decides to bring a chair, places it next to her bed, and lays her head on the side of the pillow._

_A couple hours later_

Kotomi: Good morning, Tomoya-kun! With a warm happy smile she says.

Tomoya: Good morning, Kotomi-Chan! Did you bring me here by yourself?

Kotomi: Of course I did. I couldn't sleep earlier last night so I went to look for you at your apartment, but the Landlord said you had to leave the house for not paying rent. He also told me it was because you no longer had a job. I then decided to look for you around town, until I finally found you at the river near the park where we met yesterday.

Tomoya: I'm sorry for pushing you yesterday, I truly am. Kotomi-Chan please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was mad that this town took the two most important people away from me, and I was afraid to lose you too.

Kotomi: Shhhh! No more Tomoya-kun it is ok everything will be alright remember I'm here to support you. For now you can stay at my house and look for a job as well.

Tomoya: Thank you Kotomi-chan it means a lot to me. I promise to take you out to eat once I am settled in with my job.

Kotomi: Don't worry as long as you're with me I'm happy. I mean it has been seven years since we last saw each other. Back in high school we only met in our senior year so we haven't really talked much.

Tomoya: How about we go on a picnic at the park and talk about our lives throughout these last seven years?

Kotomi: Sure Tomoya-kun, I'd also like to talk about my research regarding the Illusionary World.

Tomoya: Then it's settled we'll go tomorrow at midday after I come back from job hunting.

Kotomi: Hold on Tomoya-kun I remember that the job I'm in around the city district had 2 positions open. One was gardening and the other was a receptionist.

Tomoya: That's wonderful; I have experience with gardening so I would fit in perfectly there. Also since I have been keeping your house clean throughout these last seven years, I could send them some pictures of your garden and lawn.

Kotomi: I'll talk to my manager Tomoya-kun and give him a recommendation about you. Since my manager worked with my father I'm sure he'll have a soft side with me and give you the job.

Tomoya: Thank you, Kotomi-chan I appreciate your help.

Kotomi: How about we go take a walk Tomoya-kun and go buy some groceries for tomorrow's picnic.

Tomoya: Sure let me just get my coat and yours.

_With that Tomoya and Kotomi made their way to the local supermarket and bought lots of delicious food. Putting his arm around her they both made their way back home while talking about the things they would do the next day._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next ones that follow. I've been really motivated to write this story, and the ideas seem to be generating quickly.**


	3. Chapter 2: The City District and Park

Chapter 2: Seven Year Absence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad**

Kotomi's P.O.V.

_Kotomi wakes up very early in the morning and leaves to her office to present some research papers. As the sun rises Tomoya wakes up and goes to the kitchen to see if Kotomi is awake, but he only finds her note that she left for him._

Kotomi's note: Dear Tomoya-kun I left you a very delicious breakfast on the stove, and also I left you the spare key to the house. Please keep the key it's yours now. Also I should be back around lunch time; I'll meet you at the city park, Tomoya-kun.

Tomoya: Kotomi you really are a special girl. With a happy smile he then goes to the stove and finds out she made him his favorite breakfast, raspberry glazed muffins with hot tea ready to be served. He then takes 3 muffins eats them, and then heads out the door to job hunt.

Tomoya: I guess I'll try the west side of town and see if there is any help wanted signs. If not I'll go to Kotomi-chan's manager and ask about the job.

_After 2 hours of looking for a backup job Tomoya has no luck and decides to go talk with Kotomi's manager at the Akinamiya Research Institute. He enters the building and goes to the 45__th__ floor where the manager is waiting for Tomoya's midday appointment._

_*Tomoya knocks on door*_

Manager: Come in.

Tomoya: Good afternoon .

Manager: Good afternoon to you too, take a seat please. Tell me why do you want this job?

Tomoya: I believe I can bring quality work to the gardening position with my experience in this field. Take a look at these pictures; I took care of 's garden during her seven years in America. Every day I went to her house and water her plants. I also removed old flowers, plants, mowed her lawn, and planted her flower bed with adequate seasonal flowers.

Manager: Well I must say these pictures of 's garden are very good. You are young, experienced, and optimistic about you potential. you have the job. You're shift is from 7:00 am to 4:00 pm. Please be on time, and remember these first few weeks are for observation.

Tomoya: Thank you I promise to give it 100% each day at work.

Manager: I don't doubt your potential . You are a nice guy and you have very nice qualities that the other candidates lacked. For you to take the time and take pictures of 's garden and take care of it throughout the seven years that she was at America was truly remarkable.

Tomoya: It's nothing really; I was just being a good friend and keeping her garden pretty.

Manager: Well I have to go to a business meeting so remember to be on time for your first day at work .

_With that Tomoya heads back home to make lunch and heads to the city park where Kotomi is waiting for their picnic together. At the same time another familiar face with long hair and a white ribbon has been following Tomoya all day. She hides behind a bush and carefully spies on Tomoya and Kotomi while they set up the blanket and take the food out._

_Kotomi's P.O.V._

Kotomi: Good afternoon, Tomoya-kun. With a happy smile she says.

Tomoya: Good afternoon to you too, Kotomi-chan.

Kotomi: So what did you bring for lunch, Tomoya-kun?

Tomoya: Kotomi-chan what type of food did you like when you were young?

Kotomi: Well when I was young I would eat foods that were related to the astronomical horoscopes, and also the seasons. I remember eating my mom's curry, and her shrimp rice.

Tomoya: Can you close your eyes for a bit Kotomi-chan, I have a surprise for you.

Kotomi: Umm Ok, I like surprises.

_As Kotomi anxiously awaits her surprise, Tomoya takes out a box lunch with Kotomi's favorite dish, and Tomoya also takes out a key chain with a picture booth photo attacked in the front._

Kotomi: Can I open my eyes now?

Tomoya: No not yet, but can you lift your hair a bit, Kotomi-chan.

Kotomi: Sure, Tomoya-kun, but why?

Tomoya: It's a surprise so no peeking. _He then places the key chain around Kotomi's neck and closes the key chain so that it won't fall off._

Tomoya: Take a look at what you have on, Kotomi-chan. _He happily smiles at Kotomi._

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun you shouldn't have, it looks very expensive. _She happily hugs Tomoya and cleans her tears on his tissue._

Tomoya: Also open your lunch box Kotomi-chan, I hope you like it.

_As Kotomi opens her box lunch she is astonished by what she sees. Inside is her favorite Cajun style curry with white/shrimp rice on the side. She hugs Tomoya again and happily takes a bite._

Kotomi: It's very good, Tomoya-kun. I haven't eaten this dish since I was 6 years old, and even as a teenager I couldn't get the curry right. I would always mess up and make it too spicy or sometimes too bland. However, this curry has the right spices, including the rare Saffron spice that is only available during the summer.

Kotomi: Can you tell me who made this dish, Tomoya-kun?

Tomoya: Well I made your favorite dish Kotomi-chan. Back when we were kids I went to your house every day, and sometimes your mom would cook Cajun curry with white shrimp rice. You would happily enjoy eating it, and even ask for seconds. Although you never told me your favorite dish back then I remembered seeing you eat your favorite dish as a child. Your facial expression showed that you enjoyed every bite because you would always have a smile on your face.

Kotomi: Thank you, Tomoya-kun. This is the first time in 20 years that I get to taste my favorite dish again. Well here I go. _She takes a bite of the curry and rice and is astonished with the flavor._

Kotomi: Wow! It tastes so good; the way you incorporated the cumin, coriander, and texture is so very good. The shrimp is very well cooked, and the rice is cooked to perfection. I wonder if you'll cook me this dish every day.

Tomoya: Of course I'll cook you your favorite dish. How about I cook your dish Monday, Thursday and Sunday?

Kotomi: I like that, and I'll help you gather the ingredients too.

_Suddenly an angry Kyou pops out of the bushes that were behind Tomoya and then she slaps him three times. She then pushes Kotomi and slaps her, and in the process knocking her out cold. As Tomoya looks in horror as to what Kyou has done, he stands up, and both come to a standstill. Neither one takes their eyes off eachother until Kyou sprints out Tomoya._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I decided to leave the scene with a cliffhanger. It looks like things are heating up. Well I decided to add some action and drama seeing as how my idea of this story needs some of it. The next Chapter should be up around Sunday or Monday.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lonely and Dark Past

Chapter 3: Dark and Lonely world

**Disclaimer I do not own Clannad**

_Kyou and Tomoya stare at each other's eyes in utter disgust until Kyou lashes out at Tomoya. She delivers a hard gut kick to him and brutally stops on his body. Tomoya not wanting to hurt her stands up despite being knocked down multiple times. He then hugs her and embraces her tightly, and tells her it's ok for her to cry on his shoulders. After she calms down she apologizes to Tomoya and Kotomi having recovered from being knocked out._

_Kyou's P.O.V._

Kyou: Sorry about earlier; I was so lonely that seeing you with Kotomi made me furious.

Tomoya: What do you mean lonely, don't you live with Ryou still?

Kyou: Tomoya, ever since Nagisa's baby shower I've been busy with work, and I have had no rest. As a teacher I have a lot of papers to grade, but my boss has made me work two times harder than usual. The reason why is because for the past 3 years there have been lots of teachers laid off so my boss asked me to cover for 5 classes in total while he gets more positions open. Also the reason why I feel lonely is because Ryou is hospitalized in a coma. I was driving her to work and a drunk driver hit us from the passenger side. This happened 3 years ago also so I've been living life just to survive, go to my job, and pay for medical costs and bills. I haven't gone out with friends in over 3 years and honestly I've lost contact with my friends during those 3 years. Seeing you with Kotomi made me mad because you never called me or came to visit. I tried calling you throughout these three years, but it seems like you changed your number.

Tomoya: I'm really sorry Kyou for what you must be going through. I also lost my two precious people so dear to me. First Nagisa died during labor, and now Ushio died just recently. I've been away from my friends ever since Nagisa died. For five years I had no contact with any of my friends. I resulted to drinking and smoking every day because it was the only thing that kept my mind off from the painful memories of Nagisa's death. Then the Furakawa's reunited me with Ushio and we became a family again after my trip with her. However, Ushio's fate was the same as Nagisa's because she too fell ill to the mysterious illness. Shortly after, she died during the walk to the train station that would take us to my grandmother's house. She begged me to take her, and I agreed to her plea. Ushio died a little over two weeks ago. Since then I have been struggling to keep my head up. Two days ago I didn't have money to pay the monthly bill for the apartment so I was kicked out. I also quit my previous job to spend more time with Ushio. That's the reason why I'm struggling to get my life together.

Kyou: Sorry Tomoya for what I did earlier. I didn't know you were going through some tough times. I also can't believe our beloved Nagisa left us. Last time I saw her was at the baby shower. I also never got the chance to meet Ushio. Tomoya I want to let you know if there is anything you need just call me. Here's my phone number, and don't be shy when talking. After all I am Kyou and you know my personality.

Kyou: Kotomi I am also truly sorry about my actions toward you. I never meant to hurt you; I was just enraged and confused. How's your cheek feeling?

Kotomi: It's ok I am feeling better. I know you didn't mean to hurt me because right before you slapped me I looked at your eyes and I saw tears ready to come out. I know how you feel because I also felt confused, sad and angry back when I was little because my parents died in a plane crash.

Kyou: Well I guess I better get going. I have to teach my midday class in 20 mins. Here Tomoya my phone number, and don't be afraid to say hi.

_With that Kyou hands Tomoya her phone number and she returns back to work. Tomoya and Kotomi also head back home to finish their lunch then they head to the local mall for some shopping._

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

Tomoya: Hey Kotomi-chan, did you like my miso soup I made for you?

Kotomi: Yes, I liked it so very much. I can honestly keep eating bowl after bowl; it's so addicting.

Tomoya: Is that so, well I guess I shouldn't make it often since someone's tummy is getting bigger. _He happily teases her by poking her stomach._

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun please stop it tickles! Ok tell Tomoya-kun am I really getting fat?

Tomoya: I see your stomach has grown quite a bit.

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun you're such a bully!

Tomoya: I'm just teasing you Kotomi-chan.

Kotomi: I know but I dislike it when people call me fat. Hey Tomoya-kun, let's go to International Style that's around the corner. I'm sure that store has some pretty neat clothes.

Tomoya: The name of the store does sound expensive, but let's go take a look.

_Tomoya and Kotomi enter the store and to their amazement they find out there are 2 more floors above them. They curiously explore the store until Tomoya decides to shop since the clothes are not expensive. After an hour of shopping Tomoya and Kotomi head back home, but on their way home Tomoya finds an abandoned car with a sign that says" Whoever wants it feel free to take it"._

Tomoya: Wow! This 1998 Subaru Impreza Sedan has 6 seats. Well since the sing says take it we should probably take it back home.

Kotomi: I guess you're right. We do need a car to transport us to work and we both go to the same place at work. Hold on, before you take it home, do you know how to drive?

Tomoya: Of course I know how to drive. During my 5 years of isolation from my friends I worked at parking cars for people. I took my license exam 3 years ago and passed. Well let's go Kotomi the clouds are getting darker.

_The two get in car and drive off home. Kotomi then decides to have a serious conversation regarding Kyou._

_Kotomi's P.O.V._

Kotomi: Hey Tomoya-kun, are you still mad at Kyou for what she did 2 days ago?

Tomoya: Not at all Kotomi-chan. I know what she must be feeling right now, sadness, loneliness, confusion, but deep inside I know that she is happy because she got to see us. I mean since Nagisa's baby shower she didn't see us or any of her high school friends so it makes sense that she acted like that. Still I care about her and I won't let anything bad happen to her. Back in high school I made a promise to Kyou. I told her I would always protect her, support her, and always be there for her. I don't want to lose another important person that means so much to me. _Tomoya stops the car and lets his tears come out, at the same time Kotomi decides to drive the car instead because Tomoya is not feeling well._

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun is it all right if we go to the hospital to visit Ryou?

Tomoya: Yes, I'd like to visit Ryou. I just wish there was something I could do to help her awaken from that coma.

Kotomi: Don't worry Tomoya-kun; remember your feelings and caring nature toward Ryou can help her awaken because the heart has an unbelievable strength that amazed me. Back in my studies in America I studied the heart and brain waves for a while. I then took data and to my astonishment the data showed that the brain and heart can produce energy that can be transferred to another human body when combined. I'm not 100 percent sure because I only studied that for one month but still it's interesting to see that the heart works in such a mysterious way.

Tomoya: If that's the case will I be able to help Ryou awaken?

Kotomi: I can't tell you yes or no because only you have that decision. Any feelings or desire to have Ryou awaken will depend on your feelings that come from your heart.

_Kotomi and Tomoya make their way to the hospital to pay Ryou a visit. As Tomoya boards the elevator he wonders if his feelings and desrie to see Ryou again will be enough to awaken her. Right before they enter Ryou's room, Kyou shows up and takes Kotomi and Tomoya to the cafeteria to discuss Ryou's condition._


	5. Chapter 4: The Miracle

Chapter Four: The Miracle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad**

_Kyou takes Tomoya and Kotomi to the hospital's cafeteria to discuss Ryou's condition. She then tells them more details regarding her life during the past seven years._

_Kyou's P.O.V._

Kyou: Good Evening you two. The reason I wanted to talk to you two is to inform you about Ryou's condition.

Tomoya: Can you tell us if she's doing better please.

Kyou: Well I can't say her condition has improved, but there are signs that she might be improving. Last night when I came to visit her she slightly moved her finger two times. When the nurse came to check up on her I told her that Ryou moved her finger slightly two times.

Tomoya: What did the nurse tell you, Kyou?

Kyou: She told me that it's possible she is regaining some of her moving functions. A neurologist came in to check on her condition this afternoon. The neurologist said that its possible Ryou can awaken at any moment because she is slowly regaining her moving functions.

Tomoya: That's good I want to see Ryou smile again. After what I did by isolating myself from you all I know Ryou probably needed someone to talk to during those difficult times.

Kyou: Its ok Tomoya what matters is that you're here with us now. What happened in the past will forever stay in the past.

Tomoya: I'm going to be real honest with you Kyou. So please listen to what I have to say.

Tomoya: I know I was such an annoying delinquent especially to your sister. I would always come late to school, and your sister would come to scold me, and to persuade me to come early to school. You would come angry and scold me for making Ryou sad. Honestly I can't say I regret doing that, but then again I do regret not being able to make good decisions.

Kyou: What do you mean Tomoya?

Tomoya: I'm going to tell something dark about my past that only Nagisa knew. Back when I was a first year freshman in high school I was the star captain of the basketball team. However one day I got into a real bad argument with my dad and he got furious and punched my right shoulder. He ended up breaking the bones around my right shoulder, and despite getting surgery it was never fully healed because the damage was very severe. That is the reason I can't lift my right arm high anymore. Ever since that dreadful day living with my dad has become painful because we were practically strangers. I would always go to the top of the hill on the east side of town and just reflect on why my life was so full of suffering.

Tomoya: However it wasn't until I met Nagisa for the first time that my life changed. Seeing her beautiful face and those honey colored eyes changed my life. The moment I saw her I knew my life was going to change for the better. Kyou you pretty much know the rest. However during those 5 years where I was isolated from everyone because of Nagisa's death I honestly felt lonely, and afraid of dying of loneliness. Afterward I quit my job and tended to Ushio's needs. I feel like life is toying with me because just when I started to form a family, both of my loved ones were taken away from me.

Kyou: I know how you feel Tomoya. Before I met you I had family problems with our parents, and consequently me and Ryou moved out of the house. We still talk to our parents from time to time, but the trust that was once there is no longer there. The reason why we moved was because our father was hitting Ryou because she got one failing grade. I managed to save Ryou from any more harm and took her to my apartment that I secretly bought with my savings from working at various places in town.

_After talking for a bit Kotomi, Tomoya,and Kyou head back to Ryou's room. Tomoya after much pondering on what he should do regarding Ryou's condition finally makes a decision._

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

Tomoya: Kyou and Kotomi I would like to talk to Ryou alone. Would it be okay with you two?

Kyou: Sure go ahead Tomoya. I know how you must feel.

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun I'll be waiting outside when you're done, and also take your time.

_Tomoya goes inside the room and is amazed to see Ryou still have short hair and look very beautiful as well. He pulls up a chair to her bed, sits next to her, and gently holds Ryou's hands while talking to her._

Tomoya: Wow, you're still as beautiful as when I first sawyou Ryou_. _If you can hear me Ryou please listen to what I have to say. I'm so sorry for isolating myself from you and every one of my friends. Kyou told me you went through some tough times before we met, and also during the time I was isolated. I didn't mean to leave you or any one of my friends, but the pain of losing Nagisa was too much for me. Seeing you all happy while I was suffering made me realize you all were better off without me around. However, now I realized how foolish I was for making a selfish decision. Your happiness and every one of my friends happiness was the solution to my ordeal. I love seeing your beautiful smile, the way you blush when I tell you something cute, and I also miss your warm hugs. Those five years in solitude made me ponder about my life, and how I ruined it.

Tomoya: … Please Ryou! Please awaken from your coma. I can't stand this agony and seeing you in your current state. I want to see you smile again, having fun times with our friends, and spending time together. Don't leave alone, I beg you!

_Tomoya lays his head on Ryou's bed and uncontrollably let's all his tears out. At that moment Tomoya feels something strange about Ryou. After he wipes his tears to take a better look he is shocked to see Ryou wide awake and petting his hair._

_Ryou's P.O.V._

Ryou: It's been a long seven years Tomoya. I missed you a lot. _She happily smiles at him_.

Tomoya: Ryou! Please forgive me for being so selfish!

Ryou: It's ok Tomoya. All I care about now is that you're back with us. When Kyou told me that you left somewhere else after she talked to the Furakawa's I was really sad. You didn't even say good bye, and that hurt me because you were my close friend.

Tomoya: I promise to never leave you, Kyou, Kotomi and Tomoyo alone anymore. I felt so lonely during those five isolated years, but I did because I didn't want to lose another loved one.

Ryou: Don't worry after I get out of the hospital I promise to cook you your favorite meal. Also if you want you can come live with us. Kyou's cousin is a landlord of the apartments where we live. You can talk to her and see if you can get a room.

Tomoya: I'll think about it. Right now I lost my apartment, but I am living at Kotomi's house.

Ryou: How did you lose your apartment?

Tomoya: Oh well about that…Umm I quit my job to spend more time with Ushio.

Ryou: I assume you had enough savings to maintain your apartment for a while. Well despite that I'm anxious to see Ushio.

Tomoya: Hold on Ryou about that...you won't be able to see Ushio. _Tomoya holds Ryou's hands and lets out some tears._

Ryou: What's wrong, Tomoya? Wait please don't tell me…

Tomoya: Yes, sadly Ushio past away about a week ago. She insisted in going on a trip so I had no choice but to taker her. About 3 blocks down from our apartment, Ushio could not handle the pain and she fell to my arms saying "_I love you daddy"_, as her last words.

_After talking with Ryou, Tomoya calls the nurse and tells her Ryou has awoken from the coma. Kotomi and Kyou talk to Ryou also. Having spent the entire evening at the hospital, Tomoya decides to spend the night at Ryou's room._

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

Tomoya: Ryou are you still awake?

Ryou: Yea. How come?

Tomoya: It's wonderful to hear you will be medically clear from the hospital in 2 days. The neurologist said the data he got from the check up today was very positive. He was amazed to see you fully recovered.

Ryou: I guess you could say it was miracle because you words had so much energy that came from the heart that it managed to break through the coma barrier I suppose. I was still studying to become a nurse so there's some stuff I may not know.

Tomoya: Why don't you go to sleep, Ryou. You've had a long day and I bet you're tired.

Ryou: You're right, but can you rest your head on my chest. I want to be close to you Tomoya.

Tomoya: Sure Ryou just close your eyes and I'll take care of you.

Ryou: Alright, and before I go to sleep there's somewhere I'd like to go with you the rest of our friends after I leave the hospital. It's a secret for now, but you'll love it. Well Good Night Tomoya.

_With that Tomoya spends the following two nights at Ryou's hospital room. During those two days both Ryou and Tomoya talked about their lives and what they plan to do after. After Ryou was medically cleared from the hospital Tomoya and the others went to the city park to have a picnic. The feelings Ryou used to have for Tomoya are slowly beginning to develop again._


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Events

Clannad Chapter 5: Family Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad**

_After Ryou was released from the hospital she went with Tomoya to visit their high school again. After thinking of their memories in high school, Tomoya decides to tell Ryou why he didn't ask her on a date._

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

Tomoya: Coming back to our old high school sure brings memories doesn't it?

Ryou: Yea. I remember you would always come late to class, and I would use my cards to look at your future.

Tomoya: In the end your sister Kyou would come barging in the class room like a mad bear coming to protect its young one.

Ryou: Oh Tomoya please stop teasing. _She happily smiles at Tomoya_

Tomoya: Still your sister can be nice at times. I like her caring side because she values friendship a lot.

Ryou: Well you know Kyou ever since she entered high school she's valued friendship a lot and only considered people friends if she's known them for a while, both are friendly, but most of all they share the similar concept of being friends no matter what.

Tomoya: Hey Ryou can I tell you something?

Ryou: Um sure go ahead.

Tomoya: This isn't an easy thing to say, but it has to do with ourselves back in high school.

Ryou: What do you mean? We never went out or became a couple.

Tomoya: Well it has to do with your sister setting you up with me. I overheard your sister tell you that she would like to go out with me, but that she would rather let you have me because she didn't want to be selfish. She knew how you felt about me, and she chose to open the path to you. However, during Tomoyo's tennis match the rival hit the ball hard and it went straight to Nagisa's ankle. I went on to help her, and you saw at that time my feelings for Nagisa were very real.

Ryou: Hold on Tomoya, why are you telling me this?

Tomoya: Do you want to go out with me Ryou? The only reason I never accepter your indirect feelings toward me was because Nagisa won my heart first. I'm glad your back here with me and the rest of our friends, I realize I need your warmth, compassion, support, and I want to start a new relationship with you.

Ryou: I don't know what to say. You are just recovering from that ordeal you went through so it's hard for me to make a choice.

Tomoya: Shhh! Just relax and close your eyes.

_Tomoya leans toward Ryou and gives her a warm kiss on her lips. Afterward they decide to go to Ryou's apartment to spend the night, but not before leaving Kotomi a note on her dinner table._

_Ryou's P.O.V._

Ryou: Well here we are my apartment. _She inserts the key and opens the door._

Tomoya: Wow! It's incredible Ryou. I never knew you liked so many purple things, but then again your hair is purple so I can see why.

Ryou: Tomoya please come with me.

Tomoya: Sure. Do you mind telling me where we are going?

Ryou: I'll tell you in a bit, but please enter my room.

Tomoya: If you wanted me to see your room you didn't have to make it so suspenseful.

Ryou: PLEASE TOMOYA! DESIRE ME, MAKE ME FEEL WANTED! PLEASE I WANT TO BE YOURS TONIGHT!

Tomoya: You know I love you so I'll do anything to make you feel desired. I'll make you feel loved and I'm sure you'll return those feelings back.

Ryou: Ok, just let me get ready.

_With that Tomoya closes the door, and passionately carries Ryou to bed. He then slowly kisses her lips and afterward undresses her. With the lights turned off the two of them share a passionate night together that neither of them will forget. _

_Morning_

Ryou: Hey sleepy head are you awake?

Tomoya: Nope I've been starring at you the entire morning. Gazing at your beauty and pondering about our wonderful night.

Ryou: When you put it that way Tomoya you make it seem like I was really amazing. I mean it was my first time and I'm new to these kinds of things.

Tomoya: You sure knew what you were doing last night to me. Well either way you were very amazing and I want to spend every minute with you.

Ryou: What about Kotomi aren't you interested in her

Tomoya: Honestly I see her as my close best friend. If I were to be in a relationship with her I feel like it would harm her in the end. Besides I want to see her get married and be her best man. She already told me that should I get married again she would be next to me as a best girl or something like that. She's totally fine with that, and she's even prepared for wedding preparations too.

Ryou: That's so sweet of her. I'll thank her someday when I get married. Well let's get dressed remember we have to meet up with Kyou and Kotomi at the Ruvu restaurant at lunch time.

Tomoya: I'll get ready but let me have some more fun with you Ryou.

_Both Ryou and Tomoya get their morning pleasure and then get dressed later that morning. Afterward the too go to the Furakawa's and stop and talk. Shortly before lunch time Ryou and Tomoya make their way to the Ruvu Restaurant holding hands._

Kyou: Hey you two I see you are getting along great. Hey Tomoya can I talk to you in private later this afternoon?

Tomoya: Sure lets meet up at the city park.

Kyou: Alright then I'll see you at 7:00 pm Tomoya. Come on you two Kotomi is waiting for us.

Tomoya: Coming!

_The four of them decide to sit by the front window. Just as the four of them are about to order lunch, Tomoya sees a familiar face in trouble. _

Kotomi: Hey Tomoya look behind you! Someone is in trouble, and she looks familiar.

Tomoya: Dammit! _In his mind he yells to himself for not paying attention before he entered the restaurant. He noticed two guys being suspicious outside, but he didn't expect them to go inside. Please don't let it be Tomoyo!_

Tomoya: Get your hands off of her!

Delinquent Yuseke: Hey if it isn't pretty boy Okazaki!

Delinquent Tarvor: Yea, we heard about you Okazaki. You were battling with Kazuto Miyazawa's gang back in high school. Well now we are going to get payback, and what better way than to break your beautiful Tomoyo in half.

Delinquent Yuseke: Yea, we are getting revenge for what you did to our gang. We stepped up to become new leaders to take revenge by overthrowing Sasaki. To be exact we burned his house and he dies shortly after at the hospital.

Tomoya: You sick bastards! Yukine Miyazawa gave it her all and brought peace to both gangs and you two go and start something that was already resolved. BASTARDS! _Tomoya throws a right punch and hits Tarvor on the side of his neck. _

Delinquent Yuseke: Dammit Tomoya you'll pay for this! _Yuseke charges at Tomoya and spears him toward the front door, breaking it in the process. With Tomota out cold Yuseke delivers punches to his face and stomach._

Delinquent Yuseke: Not so tough after all, Okazaki. _He then spits at him and kicks his lifeless body._

Tomoya: I'm not done yet. If you are going to finish me do it properly. This fight is nothing compared to my fight with Sasaki. When I battled him he gave it his all, and even though I lost the battle he respected me because of my courage to take him on. However, this battle is not for Sasaki's gang because they would never betray Yukine's promise. BASTARD! _Using his last strength of energy Tomoya charges at Yuseke and delivers a deadly belly to belly suplex. _

_Tomoya picks Yuseke up and using the wrestling moves he learned back in high school as a freshman, Tomoya delivers a perfectly executed running powerslam. After knocking Tarvor and Yuseke out cold, Tomoya heads to the manager's office._

Tomoya: Please excuse my actions sir. I will pay damage to the restaurant and if possible pay for the new door and table.

Manager: There's no need to apologize . I would have done the same thing if I was in your place . I remember a sweet girl being picked on years ago back in my old restaurant, and then a young guy stepped in to stop those two trouble makers. Now if I remember correctly the young girl's name was .

Tomoya: Wait hold on are you the manager that Nagisa used to work for?

Manager: Affirmative, . I'm so sorry for the loss of your loved one. Yukine Miyazawa who was still working at the old restaurant told me she passed away. I was so sad because she was an angel; it was a pleasure to have her working at my old restaurant. The work environment was always bright, people always complimented how amazing Mrs. Furakawa was, I am fortunate to have met Nagisa because I never had an employee who was so hard working, always passionate about her job, and at the same time enjoyed it. To be honest I'll never forget that smile she gave to me the day she first came to the restaurant to work.

Tomoya: I know she was a wonderful worker for you because she would always tell me how fun the job was. Getting back to what happened here let me at least install some security cameras, and an alcohol detector chip by the front door. The alcohol detector chip sends a type of signal to the body, and if it detects alcohol in the body it will beep. This would benefit you in a way that you can monitor the restaurant from your office, and also see who comes here drunk or with a little alcohol in their system. I don't want today's incident to occur again.

Manager: Don't worry about this Okazaki. Since you were Nagisa's husband and you care about your friends a lot I'll let you take care of security here. Also don't tell anyone this but you are welcome to come get free drinks. Every Friday and Tuesday a delivery trucks comes to drop off $500 worth of refreshments. There is always leftover drinks that don't fit in the freezer, and we aren't allowed to serve leftover drinks that didn't fit in the freezer so feel free to take them.

Tomoya: Will do, and please excuse me I have to go now.

_After having a long talk with the manager, Tomoya returns and finds that Kyou, Kotomi, and Ryou left home. Just as he was about to go, Tomoyo pulls his shirt and asks him to walk her home._

_Tomoyo's P.O.V._

Tomoyo: Hey Tomoya can you walk me home; I don't feel like going alone, and sorry about earlier as well. You must be so mad at me for not being able to defend myself.

Tomoya: I'll walk you home Tomoyo, and also I'm not mad at you. It's true that you always beat delinquents up, but I can tell you aren't the same Tomoyo I knew back in high school. I can tell you changed a lot, but I can also tell that you haven't changed much in the inside.

Tomoyo: What do you mean?

Tomoya: Look you are a caring, disciplined, strict, yet beautiful person I've known. If it wasn't for your strict attitude, and scolding me I wouldn't have graduated. Today I saw a different side of you, delicate, innocent women who was so concerned about my safety that she'd risk her life just to save me. So you see even though you have changed outside, you are still the same Tomoyo in the inside.

Tomoyo: Well that's true. My life changed a lot once I went to study over at America. I had to be more social, less violent, but most of all fit in with the people. I tried being myself, but I wasn't able to fit in because I kept getting insulted about my personality.

Tomoya: I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I would have been there to support you, but my life hasn't been all that promising.

Tomoyo: I know, Kyou told me about what happened to you these last seven years. You must have felt awful, and so lonely. Tomoya to be honest I missed your company these last seven years. I was studying at the University of South Carolina, and even though I had a good GPA I still felt unsatisfied. Do you want to know why?

Tomoya: Go ahead and tell me.

Tomoya: Because I… I…I love you Tomoya! Every single day there wasn't a moment when I didn't think about you. I know it was wrong to love you because of Nagisa, but my feelings for you developed when you helped me regain trust from the students during the student council elections. I remember after coming to my dorm each night and just going to bed crying because you weren't there to help me. Please Tomoya promise me that you will stay by my side from now on. I love you, and my feelings for you are greater than you can imagine.

Tomoya: Look Tomoyo I need time to think about it. This is so sudden, and I still have feelings for someone else.

Tomoyo: I see, well just promise me to give me an answer soon.

Tomoya: Okay Tomoyo I can promise you that.

_As Tomoya drops Tomoyo off at her house Kotomi suddenly appears behind him. Without any hesitation she runs at Tomoya and hugs him._

_Kotomi's P.O.V._

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun! I missed you so very much. Please come home it's so lonely without you.

Tomoya: Alight I'll come home since I was planning on returning by the way.

Kotomi: Can I tell you something, Tomoya-kun?

Tomoya: What is it?

Kotomi: I want you to stay with me, and never leave my side. I was so lonely when you left two days ago. I thought you might have found an apartment, and left me without saying a word. We were away from each other for about 10 years, and the only person who I care about the most is you, Tomoya-kun. I don't want to lose another loved one, and seeing you fight today made me cry a lot. TOMOYA-KUN!

Tomoya: Its ok Kotomi-chan I promise to take care of you and stay by your side. Now let's go home, it's getting pretty cold.

_At home_

Kotomi: Now what will Tomoya-kun like to eat? _She puts a confused yet ditzy expression._

Tomoya: I'll let you decide. Your cooking is magnificent so it doesn't matter what you make.

Kotomi: Ok, then I'll make Cajun Curry and some lentil soup. How does that sound?

Tomoya: Great, and in the meantime I'll go shower, and also prepare your bath.

_As Tomoya showers he wonders about whom will he decide to stay with. _

Tomoya: _I really have my hands full. I made love to Ryou, Tomoyo confessed to me, and Kotomi hates being left alone. I do enjoy Ryou's company because she is so passionate with her feelings. Tomoyo is disciplined, caring, responsible, and I do enjoy her comprehension. However, Kotomi is whom I have true feelings for, but I don't want to hurt the other two. Dammit what should I do…_


	7. Chapter 6: Ties of Friendship

Clannad Chapter 6: Ties of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad**

_Having spent thirty minutes in the shower reflecting in the shower, Tomoya makes a decision. Despite the possible negative outcome that might occur, Tomoya is confident that his decision was the adequate one. After eating dinner Tomoya takes Kotomi to the lake that is five miles south of where Tomoya used to live at._

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

Tomoya: The lake sure looks beautiful tonight, Kotomi-chan.

Kotomi: Yea it does. I remember coming here every night back in high school because I could play my violin calmly.

Tomoya: So how does your wrist feel? Have you been able to play the violin like you used to as a child?

Kotomi: What do you mean, Tomoya-kun? I thought the sound was the same as a child?

Tomoya: The sound has changed somewhat. I think you should get your wrist checked out because I've seen you had trouble playing the violin for long periods.

Kotomi: Well if you say so. How does Next week sound?

Tomoya: Since tomorrow is Monday, I'll let my boss know if he can give me the day off on Saturday.

Kotomi: Good, Tomoya-kun. To be honest every time I'm with you, Tomoya-kun I feel like it's a date.

Tomoya: Why do you say that?

Kotomi: You make me happy in so many ways. I'm no longer afraid of being alone, you're always there to support me, I also enjoy spending every second with you, and it truly makes me happy.

Tomoya: I also enjoy our time together, Kotomi-chan. I didn't realize this earlier, but my feelings for you are bigger than you can imagine. The day I saw you at the park, I looked into your eyes and saw sadness in them. For the first time I regretted having spent those five miserable years in solitude. Having isolated myself from the people I love I knew the person I hurt the most was you. I abandoned you back when we were kids, and I ran away from you again and the people I care about the most too. Kotomi-chan I won't make that same mistake a third time.

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun!

Tomoya: I LOVE YOU, Kotomi-chan! I want to spend every day with you, form a family, but most of all make you happy.

Kotomi: I Love You too, Tomoya-kun! Don't leave me ever again, please. I've lost so many important people to me. I don't…

Tomoya: Shhh! Its ok you don't have to say it. Just close your eyes please.

Kotomi: I know what's coming, Tomoya-kun. My first kiss will always be special to me because it will be with you.

_As the two embrace each other tightly, Tomoya looks at Kotomi's light purple/blue eyes and slowly gives her a passionate kiss on her lips. For three minutes both kiss each other passionately. Having expressed his feelings the two return to Kotomi's house with Kotomi leaning her head on Tomoya's shoulder._

_Tomoyo's P.O.V._

_Early in the morning Tomoya receives a phone call from Tomoyo, and is asked to meet her at the City Park. Before he leaves, he kisses Kotomi's cheek and leaves her a note on the table._

Tomoyo: Good morning Tomoya. Sorry for waking you up so early in the morning. I know you have to go to work later this morning, but I have something important to tell you.

Tomoya: So do I Tomoyo, and it's about what you told me the day I walked you home.

Tomoyo: Listen it's alright that you don't have feelings for me. I already know who you truly love.

Tomoya: Well I knew you'd find out who I truly love. I mean the day I told you I would think about that must have been the reason why.

Tomoyo: Not exactly, Tomoya. Right after I closed the door I was closing the blinds, and I saw Kotomi behind you with a gloomy look. I knew she was sad, and that she would need you more. Also even if we did become couple our work schedule would not be cooperative. I will be moving to Tokyo next week because I found a new job over there. The company that hired me wants is selling beauty products so I decided to be their sales manager. I will be working five days a week, and the schedule isn't really flexible.

Tomoya: I hope you can stop by every once in a while, and hang out with your friends.

Tomoyo: That is something that I can promise because Tokyo is only four hours away. However please promise me one thing Tomoya.

Tomoya: Sure, what do you want me to promise?

Tomoyo: Promise me that you will call me when you have some time off. I'll let you know when I'll have free time too. Being alone in Tokyo can get depressing because all my friends won't be there to support me.

Tomoya: There, there Tomoyo. I know you're still scared about that incident happening again, I won't let anything happen to you. Please take this small electric pen. I you're in some sort of danger just pull the pen it and once you click the trigger on the side it will release a small volt of electricity that will bring a person to his/her knees. That should give you enough time to run and get help. Second before you leave stop by Kotomi's house. I want to give you a security camera for your house. If I'm home and you are at work I can monitor your house and give you a call should a problem occur.

Tomoyo: Thank you Tomoya! It means a lot to me because now I won't feel as lonely. Also I can use the security camera as a webcam to say hello when I come from work.

Tomoya: Don't feel bad about being lonely in Tokyo. Kotomi, Ryou, Kyou will also visit you when they can.

Tomoyo: It means a lot Tomoya. Have a nice day at work, and I'll stop by your house later today.

_After having talked for nearly thirty minutes Tomoya hugs Tomoyo and then leaves to his work._

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

Tomoya: _How am I going to explain to Ryou about me and Kotomi finally going out. I made love to Ryou two days ago, and I'm certain she will get very upset. Tomoyo understood why I couldn't go out with her. She's mature while Ryou might be somewhat mad or maybe even furious because we had a one night stand. However I don't consider our lovely night a one night stand, I consider it more like an act of love. We both gave in to our feelings, but now my feelings are with Kotomi. _

_At around midday Ryou phone calls Tomoya and asks him to meet her at the train station that is by their previous high school after he gets out of work. _

_Train station: 4:30 pm_

_Ryou's P.O.V._

Ryou: _I hope the choice I'm about to make is the adequate one. Despite what happened between me and Tomoya I know it's for the best._

_Tomoya arrives 3 minutes later_

Tomoya: Hi Ryou! Excuse me for arriving late. I had to run from work to here because Kotomi took the car that we found not too long ago.

Ryou: Oh I see, but couldn't you have taken the bus instead?

Tomoya: The next bus would arrive at 4:45 pm, and I know you probably had somewhere to go after so I ran instead. So tell me Ryou why did you want to see me so urgently?

Ryou: Well it's not easy to say this, but it's about what happened Saturday. Honestly I really enjoyed our lovely and beautiful night together. However, Sunday I saw you with Kotomi by the lake at night kissing. I'm not going to lie, I felt mad, but I realized you cared more about Kotomi before we ever had that passionate night. I also realized that I would rather stay friends than to be rejected formally.

Tomoya: What do you mean by formally?

Ryou: By that I mean being a couple and then finding out you are with another girl. When we made love we were just friends who let our emotions get the better of us. Our desire to show how we felt could only be shown by making love. So in the end you didn't reject me, and neither did I because I never asked you if you wanted to be my boyfriend. We only told each other we wanted to stay together.

Tomoya: So how are you feeling right now? I'm also sorry about what happened Saturday. I feel like I used you for the act only.

Ryou: I'm feeling good right now. Listen about Saturday I'm just glad that I lost my innocence to the person love the most. No one will ever love me like you did. Despite not being with you in the end I'm just glad that I was able to take those memories with me.

Tomoya: Take those memories with you, what do you mean by that? Wait hold on are you going on a trip?

Ryou: Exactly, Tomoya. Yesterday before I passed by the lake at night I went to the post office to pick up my transcript for my nursing school. I applied for a nursing school at Frankfurt, Germany. I'll be leaving the city shortly because I have to be there in two days. I want to become a nurse, and I also want to travel to Germany. I looked at the possible university's that offer a nursing career, and I found a great nursing school with five out of five stars rating in Frankfurt, Germany.

Tomoya: I see, well I wish you the best of luck. I hope we can see each other soon, and hang out with the others too. This is so sudden so I still can't accept your really leaving, but I know you'll be fine. Also I made an account on Skype so we talk, and see each other via webcam. You can just call me or email me when you get the chance, and also Kotomi would love to share her experience with foreign travel with you.

Ryou: Well here comes the train, take care Tomoya. I'll call you when I get to Frankfurt, and also let Kyou know when she can call me too. Bye, Tomoya!

Tomoya: Ryou, take care!

_With a final good bye Ryou boards the train to Fujimura Airport, and then boards the plane that will take her to Frankfurt, Germany. Tomoya then goes home, and sees Tomoyo talking with Kotomi._

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

Tomoya: Hey, Tomoyo. Did Kotomi give you the security camera's that I left for you?

Tomoyo: Yea she did. By the way Tomoya you look sad. Care to explain?

Tomoya: Hey Kotomi can you come outside I have something important to tell you too.

Kotomi: Ok, let me just put my sweater on.

_2 minutes later_

Kotomi: So what is the important news, Tomoya-kun?

Tomoya: Well it's not easy to say, but it's about Ryou.

Tomoyo: Don't tell me something bad happened to Ryou?

Kotomi: Come on Tomoya-kun don't keep us in suspense.

Tomoya: Alright I'm done with the suspense. Ryou left to Fujimura Airport because she will be boarding an airplane to Frankfurt, Germany. She told me she got accepted to a nursing school there, and she also wanted to travel there as well.

Tomoyo: Did she give you any contact information?

Tomoya: No, but she did say she would call me once she gets there. I'll ask her at what time we can call her, and if possible maybe Skype with her.

Kotomi: I'd love to Skype with her. I went to study to a foreign country once and I'd like to share my experience with Ryou.

Tomoyo: Same here, I'll be going to Tokyo, Kotomi. I got a new job there so I'll be living there, but I do plan to visit you all.

Kotomi: I'll miss you too, Tomoyo-chan. Come to my house Tomoyo when you come over again. I'd like for you to try my Pumpkin Pie. Only Tomoya-kun has tried, and that was back in high school. Actually it was the like the fourth time we met again that I baked a pie for the both of us.

Tomoya: Yea I loved every bite, but it sure left me fat.

Kotomi: Hey don't bully me, Tomoya-kun or you won't get to eat my Coconut almond Cake.

Tomoyo: I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I have to go pack my stuff because my plane leaves at 4:00 am tomorrow.

Kotomi: Well have a safe trip, Tomoya-chan. Also feel free to call us when you have free time.

Tomoya: Likewise, Tomoyo. Remember we are all here to support each other. Have a safe trip as well, and if possible if you haven't informed Kyou about your departure to Tokyo do so. I'll check up on her tomorrow to see if she's doing alright. Well good-bye Tomoyo, take care.

Tomoyo: I'll stop by Kyou's house right now. Well I better get going, bye you two, take care.

_With that Tomoyo goes to Kyou's house to tell her about her departure to Tokyo. Tomoyo and Kotomi go to a restaurant, but not before stopping by the City Arboretum. Tomoya reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box that he kept for seven years._


	8. Chapter 7: Bright Future

Chapter 7: Bright Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad**

_Shortly after Tomoya confessed his true feelings for Kotomi the two of them decided to go on a trip to the Mediterranean Sea. Kotomi used the yacht that her dad left her at Valencia, Spain. Tomoya eagerly decided they would go take a short trip through the Mediterranean Sea._

_Tomoya's P.O.V._

_At Valencia - Early Wednesday morning_

Tomoya: _What a beautiful city this is_. Hey Kotomi-chan wake up princess.

Kotomi: Tomoya-kun, I told you not to bully me when I'm sleeping.

Tomoya: Did I ever tell you how pretty you are when you sleep?

Kotomi: Of course, every night you tell me that. Well now that I'm awake why don't we go out to eat breakfast.

Tomoya: Don't worry I have everything covered. Look to your left, Kotomi-chan. I cooked you something very delicious inside that tray, go on and open the lid.

Kotomi: You cooked me raspberry muffins with coconut mousse, Tomoya-kun. How wonderful, I love you even more prince charming.

Tomoya: I'm not that good at cooking, but I did manage to bake you muffins. Surprisingly they aren't burned.

Kotomi: Well the important thing is you put effort into baking these delicious muffins. Getting back into why we are here in Portugal, I'll be doing some research regarding the Illusionary World.

Tomoya: Illusionary World?

Kotomi: Yes, I'll be researching further into that. Remember back when I visited Nagisa from my trip in America?

Tomoya: Yea I remember. You also mentioned stuff about other worlds.

Kotomi: Well over the last 2-3 years I've explored new stuff about that matter. Basically today I'll be talking with my colleagues about the research, and hopefully exploring more things here as well.

Tomoya: When do you think you'll be back?

Kotomi: I'd say late afternoon, around five or six.

Tomoya: Well in the meantime I'll go explore this cave that is 25 minutes away from Valencia's port.

Kotomi: Is there a reason why you want to visit a cave that far away?

Tomoya: When we were coming here we passed a small cave, and I asked the captain about it. He told me that the last person to set foot on that cave was about forty five years ago. Since then the cave has been unreachable for some strange reason. People would try to go there, but to no avail because they can't get thirty feet close without something bad happening.

Kotomi: You're scaring me, Tomoya-kun. If it's that dangerous I don't want you to go. Forget about that cave and stay by my side, please.

Tomoya: Sorry, Kotomi-chan, but I have a feeling there is something important at that cave. Look if I start to feel uneasy about the cave I'll turn back.

Kotomi: Alright that makes me feel much better because I won't be as worried. Well I have to go to my meeting. Take care, Tomoya-kun!

Tomoya: Likewise, Kotomi-chan. Also come to the beach after you are done. I have a surprise for you.

_Shortly after Kotomi leaves to the meeting, Tomoya takes a motor boat to the small cave. Halfway into trip Tomoya starts to see that the water is getting choppier and the winds have also begun to pick up. Despite early signs that something bad could happen Tomoya continues ahead. Ten minutes later Tomoya lands on the island safely and makes his way into the cave._

Tomoya: This cave seems so mysterious and with a pure feeling. It's as if someone put a barrier around the cave to prevent people from accessing it except those with pure soul I believe.

Captain: is everything alright?

Tomoya: Yea I'm fine. The cave is giving off a pure feeling. I don't know how to explain but I believe those with an untainted soul or a heart with pure positive warm feelings can get through.

Captain: Legend says that many people tried to get past that barrier you speak of, but every one of them failed to return. This all began when a guy who was supposed to go explore that cave about 45 years ago failed to return. However those who knew him said that one week before he left he would always be going at home performing various spells or improving barrier techniques.

Tomoya: I'll be right back. There's some sort of shiny light up ahead.

_15 minutes later_

Tomoya: Well I'm going to shore to show Kotomi what I found. I have a feeling this could help in her research.

Captain: Alright Tomoya, just be careful on your way home.

_Later that afternoon Tomoya prepares dinner and sets a table with chairs at the beach. Before Kotomi arrives he makes sure he is ready for his big announcement._

_Kotomi arrives: 6:00 PM_

Kotomi: Hey, Tomoya-kun. How was your day? Did you find anything interesting at the cave?

Tomoya: My day was pretty interesting. I went to check out the cave and for some reason someone put a barrier around the cave so that no one can pass through. It wasn't a physical barrier, but it was more like a spiritual barrier. Like anyone who got close to there would either never return or they would feel famished upon reaching the barrier. I also found this bottle with a paper inside. Go on and read it.

_Kotomi reads the paper: _

"_Dear Kotomi, I am your fathers best friend and collogue . Back when we were researching together I asked him a question about life after death. He told me that our lives are always going to be in some world looking for happiness. Our physical bodies may no longer be used after death, but our soul has the power to continue with happiness. I found out that in the cave you found this bottle to be extremely pure in spiritual energy. Many months went by after my visit to this cave, and after research with I came to a good theory. That theory is the Illusionary World is just one of many worlds out there. The relationship between the cave and the Illusionary World is that in order to go there one must have a sincere heart, and strong desire to be happy. Last the reason I put this message here is because I was drawn to this cave, and also because I want to protect it from people who want to populate it. This cave or should I say island has the capacity for another Tokyo. The environment is none like any other, rich, and untainted. Please consider this place as a sacred place for me and your father. We spent many years researching here, and it would be a shame if it were to be civilized. Take care Kotomi and I know you will find more answers about our research."_

Tomoya: So Kotomi did you understand the message?

Kotomi: Yea I know but I'll tell you when we get back to Japan. Let's just focus on dinner since I'm really hungry, Tomoya-kun. _She holds onto Tomoya's shoulder and rests her head._

Tomoya: Alright first close your eyes, and no peeking. _Tomoya sets the dinner plates down on the table, and plays a CD with romantic jazz music._

Kotomi: Can I open them now, honey?

Tomoya: Yes you can open them now. You'll love the surprise.

Kotomi: I love you, Tomoya-kun! You made me Fettuccine Alfredo, I'm so happy. How did you know I love this dish?

Tomoya: Well I've seen you eat it quite a few times. As a child whenever your mom would invite me over she would have that dish ready for us. Also back in high school you ate that quite a few times so I decided to make you this. It took me quite a while to make it thought since I kept getting the dough messed up.

Kotomi: I don't care about how expensive or if it isn't a fancy meal. The important thing to me is that you made it. It was surprising because I haven't ate it in a while, and eating Fettuccine Alfredo always calmed me down whenever I had a bad day. So thank you Tomoya-kun, I love you hun.

Tomoya: I love you too darling. Ever since I saw you at the park back when we met again seven years later my heart sank with feelings towards you. I thought I was never going to be able to love another woman again, but as we began to live under the same roof at your house I began to develop feelings toward you. These feelings gradually grew even more until today when I finally decided to let them all out.

Kotomi: Likewise, Tomoya-kun. Having spent the last couple of weeks together has made me realize you are the one for me, and I also realized that I need you a lot. Whenever you are by my side I feel a sense of security, and warmth.

Tomoya: I know Nagisa would want me to be happy. After losing her and Ushio I realized that you are the only close person left whom I really love. Kotomi-chan will you please close your eyes and turn around.

Kotomi: Alright, Tomoya-kun.

_After reaching into his tuxedo's pocket, Tomoya takes out a small black box. He then sets one knee down and opens the box._

Tomoya: You can turn around now.

Kotomi: Ok

_As she turns turns around, Kotomi is brought to tears when she sees Tomoya on his knees._

Tomoya: Will you marry me, Kotomi-chan?

Kotomi: I…I…I do Tomoya-kun! The thought of being by your side as your wife, and sharing happy thoughts, supporting each other during tough times, and starting a family is what I dreamed about since I graduated high school.

Tomoya: If there is one thing that's certain it's you'll never be Nagisa's replacement. I love you for who you are, and that is something that I truly like about you. Kotomi-chan today starts one new chapter in our lives, one that we will share together forever.

Kotomi: Thank you for making me so happy today. None of my success would have been possible had it not been for your support. You were always telling me to never give up, and you even helped me gain my confidence back when you renovated my garden. Tomoya-kun when are we going to tell the others?

Tomoya: What I did back in high school I did it because I cared about you. Not just me but all out friends too. After that accident you didn't bother coming home, and that hurt me a lot. However I was confident that I would help you no matter the cost.

Tomoya: Also Kotomi-chan how about we tell our friends and family about our engagement?

Kotomi: That sounds good, and that would give me enough time to come up with wedding card templates. I'll be making the wedding card layout since I took some computer design courses. Aside from that let's take a walk after eating so we can enjoy this moment.

Tomoya: Sure just under one condition.

Kotomi: What is it?

Tomoya: This, Kotomi-chan.

_Tomoya leans toward Kotomi and both passionately kiss under a clear sunset. After eating dinner the two of them take a stroll down the beach as they reminisce of how they first met, and their high school lives. _


	9. Final Chapter: Starting a Family

Clannad Chapter 8: A New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad**

_5 months have passed since Kotomi and Tomoya got engaged. Since then they have been preparing for the arrival of another person to their lives. After getting engaged, Kotomi took some time off from work to become a house wife. Tomoya on the other hand started his own gardening business. After resigning from his previous job, Tomoya used his high school savings to start up his business. There he sells plants, flowers, gardening tools, and fertiliziers. Both Kotomi and Tomoya have finally found true happiness._

_Kotomi's P.O.V._

_Back in Japan, Kotomi asks Tomoyo if she could meet her at the city park. Tomoya agrees and she leaves Tokyo to talk with Kotomi. _

_At city park early morning_

Kotomi: Hi, Tomoyo-chan glad you can make it.

Tomoyo: It's nice to see you too. It's been a while since we last saw each other. It's also the first time we have a conversation that's just us two.

Kotomi: Yea I know. We talked in high school and after that, but it was when the others were around as well. I'll be honest with you I thought you were a bully at first back in high school, but after you started to help out with the drama club, and Tomoya helping you out I realized you were a sweet and caring person.

Tomoyo: Thank you, Kotomi. So how have you been?

Kotomi: Well I've been doing fine lately. Tomoya and I took a trip to Malaga, Spain. I had to attend a research meeting there, and I also had a wonderful time there.

Tomoyo: Really how come?

Kotomi: Look at my hand. _She extends her left hand that has her engagement ring._

Tomoyo: Oh my Kotomi, when did you get engaged?

Kotomi: I got engaged to Tomoya-kun a couple months ago back when we went to Spain. It was such a romantic evening. He proposed to me at the beach when the sun was beginning to set. The evening was even better because he made me my favorite dish Fettuccine Alfredo.

Tomoyo: Congratulations, Kotomi. I'm so happy for you.

Kotomi: Thank you. I also plan to tell Kyou, Ryou, and the Furakawa's sometime later this week. Right now I want to talk to you about something else.

Tomoyo: What do you mean?

Kotomi: Do you mind touching my belly?

Tomoyo: Not at all. Oh my Kotomi! Don't tell me you're pregnant?

Kotomi: Yea I'll be having a baby girl soon. Tomoya made love to me the night he proposed to me, and it was also my first time.

Tomoyo: Getting pregnant on your first time making love, now that's even better. Congratulations as well.

Kotomi: Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. I do have a favor to ask you?

Tomoyo: Yea what is it?

Kotomi: Would you like to help me during my pregnancy or be like next to me during my wedding?

Tomoyo: I'd love to,Kotomi. Right now my company is pretty stable. I'll be coming back here for a while because I'll be monitoring the cherry trees, and helping out our previous high school as well.

Kotomi: That's good to hear. Sometimes Tomoya comes home late, and well I'm limited to stuff I can do at home. I can cook light things like pasta but heavy dishes like stew, or cleaning around the house I can't do much of that. Sorry if I'm asking for too much.

Tomoyo: It's nothing to be sorry about. I'll be working early in the mornings, and I should be back at around lunch time. Why don't we attend pregnancy classes together?

Kotomi: Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. You've become so mature since high school, and that's one main reason why I decided to call you. You're a very responsible person too. You're always acting so professional even when not at work.

Tomoyo: That's just how I view myself when taking decisions. To be honest I'm still new to the pregnancy topic, but I promise to help you out in whatever I can.

Kotomi: I appreciate your kindness and commitment towards my pregnancy.

Tomoyo: So tell me how was your first time? Was it what you expected?

Kotomi: Oh Tomoyo-chan. I'll tell you the details when we get home. How does that sound?

Tomoyo: Sounds like you two had a very lovely night. Well let's get going. I'd love to stop by the Furakawa's to buy some of their bread, and also say hi to them.

Kotomi: Same here. I haven't seen or spoken to them since my return to Japan a couple months back.

Tomoyo: Well let's get going. You can tell me more about your trip to Spain.

_After speaking to Tomoyo, Kotomi tells the Furakawa's, Fujibayashi sisters, , and Yukine Miyazawa about her pregnancy. Shortly after Tomoya and Kotomi decide to name their baby Megumi. After that five months past and Kotomi having already given birth to Megumi who weighed in at five pounds decides to go on a trip with the rest of their friends to a summer house that is owned by Yukine Miyazawa._

_At summer house_

_Tomoya's P.O.V_

Tomoya: This place looks fantastic, Yukine. I never knew you were rich.

Yukine: Well my father did leave me his business house which is this one so that I can use it during the summer.

Tomoya: Hey Kotomi do you like this place?

Kotomi: It looks amazing, and hopefully I can take some photos with Megumi here.

Yukine: How is she doing?

Kotomi: She's doing well, except she wakes us up every evening because she is hungry. It doesn't bother me one bit because she's been a blessing to us since the day she was born.

Yukine: May I ask why did you name her Megumi?

Kotomi: Well Tomoya and I decided we liked her name. When translated Megumi means blessing or kindness. Since she was our very first child we decided to name her Megumi.

Yukine: So it's Megumi Ichinose Okazaki. That's a very beautiful name.

_Akio in the distance_

Akio: _Come on girls let's eat! The barbeque is ready so let's enjoy this wonderful time here._

Tomoya: We haven't had family and friend time in quite a while, Akio.

Akio: Oh snap you called me Akio. Sanae come here Tomoya called me Akio!

Sanae: Are you feeling okay Tomoya? You normally call Akio "old man".

Tomoya: I'm fine, Sanae. Don't worry I'm just teasing the old man.

Sanae: So how is being a father again?

Tomoya: It feels tiresome, but it didn't take much time to adjust to the new schedule because I already went with a little bit of Ushio's first days before I gave her to you and Akio.

Sanae: I'm going to ask you a serious question. Do you still miss Nagisa, and do you view Kotomi as a replacement?

Tomoya: Sanae you've known me since high school. I would never be that kind of person. I still miss Nagisa and Ushio, but I have accepted that they are in a better place. Deep down Nagisa would want for me to happy, same with Ushio. I love Kotomi for who she is, and I would never think of her as a replacement.

Sanae: Thank you Tomoya for answering my doubts. I wanted to make sure you still had our lovely Nagisa somewhere deep in your heart.

Tomoya: Nagisa was a wonderful person. She was always caring, sweet, supportive, and determined. Remember she never gave up in high school, and despite repeating her senior year like three times she never once let go of her goal. She'll always be in my heart and same with Ushio.

Sanae: It means a lot to me. Well let's go eat I'm sure you're very hungry.

Tomoya: Hey Sanae, would you like to get some drinks once in a while when we get back home. I know we haven't spoken much, but I would like to have a drink with you and old man every now and then.

Sanae: Sure I'd love that, but you'll have to pay for me. After all I am your guest.

_After eating everyone heads inside to get changed into their kimonos. Tomoya heads back outside and prepares the fire. The others all come out with various desserts for the special occasion._

Kyou: I see you two lovebirds went to Spain a couple months ago. How is it over there?

Kotomi: It's very beautiful and the weather varies a lot.

Tomoya: Kotomi and I stayed a week there and the weather wasn't very nice. It was rainy one day, then humid the next, and before we left it was so foggy.

Kyou: I'm guessing Mother Nature didn't want to spoil your proposal. Did you talk with her Tomoya?

Tomoya: You could say it was a coincidence. What about you Ryou, how's Germany?

Ryou: It's not as bad as people said it would be. A few of my friends from high school said it would be very cold and rainy. While it is true that it's chilly, I like the scenery the best.

Tomoya: When are you graduating from nursing school?

Ryou: In a few more months, maybe by the end of December.

Tomoya: We hope to see you at your graduation. Don't worry if we can't make it, I'll throw a graduation party back here.

Ryou: Thank you, Tomoya, it means a lot. Well everyone let's try the desserts.

Kotomi: Let's eat mine first since it's been in the freezer since this morning.

Tomoyo: A cake in the freezer?

Kotomi: It has vanilla/strawberry ice cream in the middle. It's a two layer cake as well.

_She takes out her cake and serves everyone a slice. _

Yukine: Oh my ice cream cake is so good. The ice cream gives it a refreshing cool touch to the cake.

Tomoyo: Same here the ice cream cake is very well complimented with the two layers.

Kotomi: Thank you. Tomoya helped me as well. He was in charge of mixing it, and I saw him put some secret ingredient as well.

Tomoya: Before anyone says what ingredient it was, it's top secret.

Yukine: Don't worry the important thing is it tastes good. Hey Kotomi let's take a family picture with everyone including Megumi.

Kotomi: I'll go bring her then. In the meantime why don't you all get ready and get in place.

Tomoya: Alright everyone let's form a row from tallest to smallest. Kotomi you can be in the first row with Megumi.

_Kotomi and friends take their first family picture together and shortly after they set fireworks in celebration of Tomoya's marriage with Kotomi. The story ends with everyone looking at the sky saying "we miss you Nagisa and Ushio", and then having a group hug._

_**The end**_


End file.
